The Fairy Tail Chronicles Special
by ultimatessj2
Summary: A series of one-shot special chapters for my other story "The Fairy Tail Chronicles".
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Romance type story, so please try and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Special Chapter 1<p>

Valentine's Day

Natsu

The day is February 8, X784. It is a Thursday, and just the day before an issue of the Sorcerer Magazine was released, which unfortunately did not feature Lisanna. I am currently sitting in a booth that sits six, three people on each side. Sitting to my right in Erza, in front of Erza is Lucy, who is sitting next to Gray. Levy had also joined us next to Gray, and Jet and Droy were standing behind her.

"Please Lucy!" begged Erza.

"I told you no!" responded Lucy irritably.

Just a few minutes ago, when Levy joined us, we learned Lucy was writing a novel on her adventures as a Fairy Tail Mage. She had already promised Levy she could read it, but now my sister, Erza, wanted to read it.

"Come on!"

"You can read it when it's done!"

Erza slumped in her chair, "Fine."

Lucy then turned to Levy with an annoyed look in her eye, "Never bring it up again."

Levy sweat dropped, "Dully noted."

Gray sat back in his chair, "Been a long few days hasn't it?"

"Yeah," responded, "There are no good missions."

"And there are no S-Class missions either." informed Erza.

"Really?" asked Levy.

"Yeah," responded Erza, "Last I was up there, there were three missions. I know for a fact Mira and Laxus took one, and I guess Mystogan came in and took the last one."

"That sucks." remarked Gray.

"Yeah,"

So it's been a boring last few days. Sure we had gone on missions, but they were no fun, although truth be told Lucy did enjoy them.

Lucy slumped back in her chair, "Jeez, I feel like the oddball here. Here you guys are wishing for harder missions, and I'm trying to get easier ones."

Levy leaned on the table and faced Lucy, "Don't feel bad Lucy, and don't compare yourself to them. All they think about is fighting."

"We do not!" yelled Gray.

"Erza, I'm bored." I complained, "Can we fight?"

"…Nevermind."

"NATSU!" came the voice of Lisanna as she ran towards our booth. She sat down in the seat to my left.

"Yeah, Lisanna?" I responded, throwing my arm around her shoulder.

She lifted up an open envelope.

"What is it?" I asked.

She pulled out a letter and handed it to me.

"It's from Sorcerer Magazine." informed Lisanna, "They want to do a Valentine's Day themed issue next week and need people to do a photo-shoot and interview."

As she said this I read over the letter.

"And you want Natsu to go to the photo-shoot with you?" finished Gray.

"Yeah," responded Lisanna, "Will you, please?"

I groaned, me and Sorcerer Magazine don't go very well together. I turned to her to see that she was using the puppy eyes. I wasn't that sure if it was her real eyes or real puppy eyes from a Take-Over.

I sighed, "Fine."

She squealed and hugged me, "Thank you!"

She then proceeded to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"I promise all we will be doing is the Photo-Shoot and interview." said Lisanna, "Just think of it as a mission."

With that I was suddenly one hundred percent onboard with the idea. Erza and Gray seemed upset when they realized I would be able to go on a mission of some sort because I had a girlfriend who was a member of Sorcerer Magazine.

"Okay, when do we leave?" I asked.

Lisanna thought for a moment, "Saturday or Sunday. I need to write them back and make sure we are welcome. Thank you very much!"

I smiled, "No problem."

Natsu

And so now it is Saturday. Lisanna had just gotten a letter from Sorcerer Magazine saying that we were welcome to take part in the Photo-Shoot and interview. We are now on a train ride to a beach side resort where the photo-shoot will take place.

"Are we there yet?" I asked weakly. I was laying down on the bench, with my head resting on Lisanna's lap.

"No, we still have about an hour."

I groaned.

"Just go to sleep."

I closed my eyes, and began to doze off, when I suddenly heard a click, and a bright light shot through my eye lids.

My eyes jolted open and I saw a man with a "Sorcerer Magazine" cap holding a camera.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss. The most famous Fairy Tail couple. So…COOL!" yelled the man.

"Hi Jason." greeted Lisanna, "Can you please keep it down; my boyfriend gets terrible motion sickness."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited…this is so COOL!" yelled the reporter as I laid my head back down to rest.

The rest of the train ride went by with little incident. Lisanna and Jason had a conversation about the next issue of Sorcerer Magazine, and I slept.

"Natsu," Lisanna nudged me, "Natsu, it's time to get up, we're here."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the train was not moving. I shakily got up and grabbed my bags. Lisanna grabbed my arm and led me through the train car, seeing as I was still a little shaky from the ride.

"Here we are!" announced Lisanna, "Kanto City!"

We both took a deep breath and took in the smell of the resort. It smelled a lot like coal.

"Maybe we should leave the train station." suggested Lisanna.

"Yeah…" I grabbed her hand and ran through the crowd. Once we got outside, we were greeted by a large city with multiple lit-up buildings boasting of things from best Casino to best Pub. To the East was a beach with a board walk.

Lisanna looked in awe at the town.

"I'm sure we could find a romantic restaurant somewhere." noted Lisanna.

I nodded my head in agreement. I would have to ask around.

"Miss Strauss, Mr. Dragneel." called a man in a black suit.

We turned towards the man and greeted him, "Hello, I am Lisanna Strauss, and this is Natsu Dragneel. Are you our chauffeur?"

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you." greeted the chauffeur, "Now, if I may take your luggage?"

Lisanna smiled and handed him her luggage. He walked over to a limousine, and placed it in the trunk. He then took my luggage and did the same.

He walked over to the back door, opened it, and motioned us to get in. Once we were in, he closed the door, and went up front.

The inside of the limousine was lined with seats, with a large table in the center with an assortment of foods.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Lisanna.

The car started moving.

"…I guess so."

We heard a window that separated us from the driver open up.

"We have placed a spell over the vehicle so Mr. Dragneel wouldn't be affected by his motion sickness."

"Oh, well that was nice." said Lisanna as she picked up a cherry from the table.

"Yeah," I said as picked up a cherry, but as I was about to put it in my mouth, she took it out of my hands.

"Hey!" pouted Natsu.

She placed it in her mouth between her teeth, daring me to take it. She tilted her head.

I leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. I fought with my tongue to get that cherry, but when I had initially kissed her, she pushed it into her mouth. I continued kissing her for a few more seconds, then pulled back.

"Happy?" I asked. I knew it was what she wanted to do the whole time.

"Aye." responded Lisanna as she leaned in for another kiss. I allowed.

The car suddenly jerked to a stop. We parted lips and waited for chauffeur to open the door. Not long after, the door was opened, and we stood in the shadow of a humungous hotel.

"Welcome to the Indigo Hotel." said the Chauffeur.

"Wow." was all I could say.

We walked into the hotel, the Chauffeur telling us he would take care of our luggage, and went towards the front desk.

"Lisanna Strauss." said Lisanna as she approached the desk.

The clerk went though the records and found her name, "Oh, yes, here is your room key…"

She went on to explain more to Lisanna, while I looked around. There were multiple people, most of whom seemed to be models and reporters. I scanned the area, when I saw the elevator open, and a blue haired man with a strange tattoo walk off with his arm locked with a black haired women's arm.

"Alright Natsu, let's go." said Lisanna, snapping me back into reality, "Our interview is in three hours. We need to go to our room and get ready."

"Right," I responded.

Lisanna proceeded to guide me towards the elevator.

"Fairy Tail?" came a voice from behind, just as we were entering the elevator.

We turned around to face the blue haired man, and his presumed girlfriend.

Lisanna gasped, "You-you're…"

I looked at Lisanna and wondered why she was surprised, when I saw what made her gasp.

"You're in the Magic Council." I finished, having seen the badge.

"And a member of the Ten Wizard Saints," Lisanna added.

The blue haired man smiled, "Yes, my name is Siegrain Fernandes and this is Ultear Milkovich."

"My name is Lisanna Strauss and this is Natsu Dragneel." introduced Lisanna.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Siegrain.

"Like wise." repeated Ultear.

"Oi, will you fight me?" I asked Siegrain.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You do realize I am a Ten Wizard Saint, right?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Natsu, we don't have time for that, we need to get ready." said Lisanna, "I'm sorry, but we need to go."

Ultear smiled, "That's fine, and we have to leave as well. We are having our interview in a few minutes."

"Oh, well good luck." said Lisanna.

"Same to you." both Siegrain and Ultear said as they walked off.

We climbed on the elevator, where I began to feel Nauseous. Unfortunately our room was rather high up, so I was stuck waiting for about a minute for the Elevator to reach our floor. Once we were there we went to our room.

It was an average sized room. It opened up with a hallway that lead into the bathroom to the left, a bedroom to the right, and the living room straight forward. I saw a sofa and Lacrima-Vision in the living room. A small Kitchen was off to the side, and by our sliding doors was a round table with four chairs. Our luggage was by the sofa.

I walked into the bedroom to see our sleeping arrangements. I paled. There was only one, queen sized bed. I knew we were probably given this because they expected, as a mature couple, we would sleep together. It isn't that I don't want to sleep in the same bed as Lisanna, it's that I'm afraid of what Mira will do if she finds out.

"Only one bed?" remarked Lisanna from behind me.

"If you want, I'll sleep on the sofa." I offered.

She looked at me in confusion, "Why?"

"I'm afraid of what Mira will do if she finds out I slept in the same bed with you." I shivered.

Lisanna realized what I was afraid of, "Natsu, we aren't going to be doing anything like THAT." said Lisanna, "And you're going to want to be well rested for the photo shoot. Plus I don't think you're going to get a good night's sleep on the sofa."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Mira will never find out." promised Lisanna.

I sighed, "Fine."

She smiled, "Now go get ready, we have about three hours before our interview."

Three Hours Later

The Elevator doors opened to show the lobby of the Kanto Hotel. Lisanna told me our interview was going to be in the third meeting room granted by the Hotel. Lisanna was wearing a long white dress, and I was wearing a tuxedo.

We made our way there and stood next to the closed door leading into the room. The door opened a few minutes later, and a couple walked out.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss." called a familiar voice. A man appeared at the doorway. It turned out to be Jason from the train, "I get to interview Fairy Tail…SO COOL!"

We both sweat dropped and followed the reporter into the meeting room. It was a pretty plain room. All that was really there was a large table with chairs lined around it. We sat down next to each other, and Jason sat across from us.

"Hi, my name is Jason. I'll be interviewing you today. What's your name?" asked Jason, going into reporter mode.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna Strauss." greeted Lisanna, "I believe we have met before."

Jason took a pose as if to be thinking, "Yes, I believe we have. And you are?" he said, motioning to me.

"Natsu Dragneel." I replied.

"Oh yeah, you were the one voted most destructive Mage." noted Jason.

"HEY!" I yelled at him.

Jason laughed heartily, "Now, why don't we get onto the interview?"

Both Lisanna and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"So then, when did you meet?" As Jason said this, he picked up a pen and got ready to write down our answers.

"Hm, I guess we met when Natsu joined Fairy Tail." answered Lisanna.

"How old were you?"

This time I answered, "We were about ten."

"So your relationship is rooted in your childhood?" asked Jason.

"In essence, yes." answered Lisanna.

"Alright, now for our second question, what is your fondest memory as a couple?"

Lisanna answered first, "Well, we weren't really a couple at the time, but my fondest memory with Natsu was the time we spent trying to hatch Happy's egg."

"Aw, that's so cute." remarked Jason, "What about you Natsu?"

"Mine is the same." I answered.

"Okay then, why did you two decide to hatch this egg together?"

I thought for a moment, "When I first found the egg, I thought it was a dragon's egg, so I wanted to hatch it."

Lisanna continued, "But he didn't know how to hatch an egg, so I opted to help him hatch it."

"Okay, and I presume this event helped pull you two together?" asked Jason.

"Yes," we both responded.

"Alright, onto the fourth question, when did you two first start dating?"

Both Lisanna and I thought hard back to when we first started dating. We both remembered, and couldn't help but laugh at how it happened.

"Well?" repeated Jason, taking note of our laughter.

I answered this one, "We went on all our missions together, so one day, our Ace Mage, Gildarts, joked that we were like boyfriend and girlfriend. Laxus, another one of our S-Class mage's told him we were a couple." answered Lisanna, "That was really the day we became an official couple."

"So neither of you asked each other out, it was more like everyone already thought you were dating?"

"Yes." we both answered.

"That's pretty interesting." noted Jason, "Alright, time for the Fifth and final question, what will you two be doing for Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know what we will be doing for Valentine 's Day, Natsu?" asked Lisanna.

I chuckled, "That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

Jason sweat dropped, "You have no idea how many times I have heard that today."

We both laughed.

"Well, thank you for your time, and enjoy the rest of your stay."

"Thank you, same to you." we both replied.

"By the way, you're so COOL!" exclaimed the reporter, reverting back to crazy fan boy mode.

We sweat dropped and left the room.

"Alright, there is a dinner at seven for all the couples participating in the Magazine. That gives us an hour." said Lisanna, "Want to go to the Casino?"

"Sure," I replied.

We left the hotel and played at the Casino for about a half hour, until we headed back for dinner.

We returned to our room to clean ourselves up a bit, and headed down to where dinner was.

The dinner was in a large ball room. Round Tables and Chairs were situated around the dance floor, where some couples were dancing to elegant music.

"Natsu, Lisanna!" called the voice of Siegrain.

We searched for the owner of the voice. Once we found him he motioned for us to come forward, "Why don't you sit with us?"

"Thank you." said Lisanna as she bowed.

She sat down next to Ultear, and I sat next to Lisanna. There was one other couple. They were movie stars. We enjoyed a night of fun and delicious food. Things got a little awkward when Lisanna asked to dance and I told her I didn't not know how to. She ended up showing me, but we didn't really spend much time on dancing. By the time we left, it was already Eleven o'clock at night.

Once we were back in our room, we both changed into our pajamas. Mine was adorned with dragons, while Lisanna's had cats. Like we discussed earlier, we slept together in the same bed, but it was like we were separated by an invisible wall. Lisanna kept to her side and I kept to my side. There was a Lacrima-vision in our room, so we were currently watching a movie.

"Thank you for coming." Lisanna yawned.

"No problem, I'm actually enjoying it." I too yawned.

"We should probably go to sleep." she said as she picked up the remote and turned off the LV.

"Yeah, good night." I said as I shifted in bed and fell asleep.

"Good night." repeated Lisanna as she too fell asleep.

The Next Day

I awoke as the alarm went off. Lisanna had set it ahead of time so we would have plenty of time, unfortunately, that time was Six o'clock in the morning. I turned off the alarm.

I felt something on my chest, and looking down to see Lisanna lying on my chest with her arms around my torso. I also had one arm around her.

_"I don't remember going to sleep with Lisanna in my arms…"_ I shrugged it off; we probably got like that in our sleep.

"Lisanna," I said as I nudged her, "Lisanna, it's time to get up."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Lisanna…" I said in a warning like way.

"Fine," she said as she opened her eyes and saw the position we were in. She blushed, "S-sorry."

"It's fine."

"Good," she said, "'Cause I'm never letting go!"

…I easily pulled her off.

She pouted, "Fine, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"But what about breakfast?"

"We're going to go out to breakfast." she said as she gathered up her clothes.

"What time is the photo-shoot again?"

"Ten." responded Lisanna as she closed the door to take her shower.

I heard her start up the water as I searched for any brochures for any place we can get breakfast. I found some in the table next to the sofa in the living room.

I scanned through each of the brochures until Lisanna finished taking her shower, and it was my turn. She then took a look at them.

While I was getting cleaned up, some people from the photo-shoot came by and dropped off what we would be wearing for it. I learned that the theme was, predictably, a beach party. We were to wear name brand beach wear.

We decided on a restaurant to eat at and left at around 7:30. We had breakfast and returned at 8:15. We finished getting ready and tried on our bathing suits. Mine was a crimson red bathing suit, while Lisanna's was a light blue bikini.

"How do I look Natsu?" asked Lisanna in her bikini. She had her arms crossed under her breasts, making them appear to be larger.

Blood trickled down my nose.

She smiled and moved her arms, "Good,"

She looked at the time and saw we still had an hour before the photo-shoot.

"Hm, what should we do now?"

I walked over to her with a smirk.

She smirked back, "That's what I thought."

We then had a teenage make-out session.

At a quarter to Ten we headed over to the beach. A portion had been set aside for the photo-shoot. We learned that there were three sections, one was for volleyball, another was for Swimming, and the last one was for Sunbathing.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss?" called a man.

"Yes?" we both answered.

"You two will be over here." he said, pointing to a volley ball court.

We looked over to see the other couple was already there. We recognized them as Siegrain and Ultear.

"You guys just can't get away from us can you?" joked Siegrain.

"I guess not." I remarked.

Siegrain was wearing dark blue swim trunks and a matching swim shirt, while Ultear wore a black one piece bikini.

"Alright, then we can get started." he said as he threw the ball towards Ultear.

The camera man positioned himself so he could get a good shot of them. He gave the signal, and Ultear passed the ball towards us. As it was coming towards us, Lisanna passed it back to me, and I hit it toward Siegrain, who instantly passed it back. It continued with us just passing it back and forth for a while, until the Camera man said he had gotten enough.

"Thank you for your help." said the Camera man.

"We're done?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got some pretty good shots in here." he said pointing towards his camera.

"See, I told you we would be done in no time at all." said Lisanna.

By this time, the Camera man had already walked away.

"I thought it would be longer." I said.

"You aren't the only one." agreed Siegrain.

"That's the magic of a lacrima-camera." said Lisanna.

"Then why does it take you forever at a photo-shoot?" I asked.

"Because I go out to lunch with the other girls afterwards."

"Oh."

"In that case," suggested Ultear, "Why don't we all go out to lunch together?"

"You mean brunch?" I asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Then fine, do we get to keep these?" asked Ultear, referring to her bathing suit.

"This time, yes," answered Lisanna

"Well then," she pointed towards a section of the beach that was not being used by the photographers, "Why don't we play a game of Magic Volleyball?"

Ultear walked over to a duffle back she had apparently brought, and pulled out a seemingly ordinary volleyball.

"I'm all for it." I said.

"Count me in." replied Lisanna.

"Well then, let's finish our game." said Siegrain.

We made our way towards the other court and took our places across from each other.

Ultear, who was up front, threw us the ball, "You serve."

I was standing at the back, with Lisanna up front. I caught the ball and took up a position to serve it. I ignited the hand I was going to serve with on fire, and served the ball. The moment my flaming hand made contact with the ball, the ball was lit on fire.

It sailed over to the other team, where Ultear hit it back. It flew back at us with spikes of ice.

"Ice-Make?" I questioned as I moved forward to destroy the ice, and set it for Lisanna.

Lisanna passed the ball, adding in her Animal Soul in the process.

"Yeah, what were you expecting from the daughter of an ice-mage?" asked Ultear as the ball flew across her head, having grown wings from Lisanna's hit. It then made its descent, where Siegrain hit it back. It glowed a golden color and sped to our side. I quickly ignited my fists and knocked it back towards Ultear, who froze the entire ball. Due to its added weight, they almost scored on us, but Lisanna quickly changed her arms into that of a bear and quickly shot it back up, destroyed the ice, and set it for me. I ignited my hand again, and sent it back towards the opposing team. It sailed past Ultear and had just missed Siegrain by a few inches and scored us a point.

We continued playing for about an hour before we left the beach and went back to the hotel to change into something more appropriate for lunch. Lisanna and I ended up winning the game.

While at the hotel, we got changed, and also packed our bags, as we were leaving at three.

We then headed down to the restaurant we had previously agreed on. We enjoyed lunch, and had a good time. After eating we then headed down to the Casino to go enjoy ourselves and promptly left at two o'clock. We returned to our hotel, finished packing, and headed to the train station. From there, we returned home.

February 14, X784- Valentine's Day

"What, no way!" I yelled as I looked at the front cover of Sorcerer Magazine.

"I know!" agreed Lisanna.

On the front page of Sorcerer Magazine was a picture of our game with Siegrain and Ultear, but it wasn't the one that they took, it was our Magic Volleyball game!

Everyone was reading the Sorcerer Magazine today, including a certain White haired S-class wizard.

"Oh, Natsu," called Mirajane, "I have a question for you."

"Y-yeah?" I responded.

"It's my understanding that you and Lisanna shared a room on your little trip." said Mirajane.

"Yeah…" I said, beginning to get nervous. I saw Lisanna scoot away.

"You didn't by any chance sleep with my sister did you?"

My eyes widened, "Wh-what, no!" I yelled.

"Really?" I began to feel killing intent emit from Mirajane, "Because that's not what I heard."

I saw a magic circle appear around Mirajane as she activated her, **Satan Soul**. She cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

"Lay off Mira!" yelled Erza as she stomped over.

"Shut it Erza!" retorted Mira.

"If anyone is going to punish Natsu, it would be me!" that was not very settling, "As his sister only I may punish him!"

"He slept with my sister!" yelled Mira.

"And that was probably it!" retorted Erza, "Do you really think Natsu has the balls to do IT?"

"H-" I was cut off by someone throwing their hand around my mouth. I saw it was Elfman. I paled.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "Just try and not get between those two. I know you would never do anything like that to Lisanna."

He lifted his hand, and I whispered back, "Thank you,"

"No problem, now why don't you go take Lisanna on that date?" said Elfman. We heard some crashes and saw Erza and Mira were at it again, "And get away from them."

"Right," I said agreeing with him.

I turned, grabbed Lisanna's hand and ran out of the guild.

"Why would you tell her!" I questioned.

"I didn't mean to, she knew I was lying when I told her we did not sleep together." defended Lisanna.

"I'm still a little mad that happened." I said irritated.

"Well, just forget about it," ordered Lisanna, "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

I smiled, "Yeah,"

We then ran off and partook in the different activities Magnolia offered on Valentine's Day. There was a Carnival in town, so we enjoyed ourselves by going on an assortment of amusement rides and playing the different games.

It was now turning night, and the sun was about to set.

"Come on," I called to Lisanna.

"Where are we going?" asked Lisanna.

"You'll see." I said as I led her out of Magnolia.

We walked for a few minutes until we came upon our old hideout when we we're kids.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said.

As the sun set before us, we kissed.

"Happy Valentine's Day," repeated Lisanna.

* * *

><p>Was it good? Like I said, this is my first attempt, so tell me what you think.<p>

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Special Chapter 2

Dragon Hunt

* * *

><p>Natsu<p>

* * *

><p>I impatiently tapped my foot on the floor from my seated position at the bar. Lisanna was behind the bar serving drinks to everyone and Erza was sitting next to me, talking to Laxus and Mirajane.<p>

"What are you so anxious about?" Asked Lucy as she walked towards me.

"I'm waiting for Wendy," I answered.

"Oh," she answered, "Why?"

Lisanna decided to answer for me, "Natsu and Wendy always get together near July 7 and go on an expedition to search for their dragons."

Lucy took a seat next to me, "Oh, that's cool, where are you going?"

"I dunno," I responded, "Wendy is the one who usually picks the place."

"So who is going with you guys this year?" Asked Lisanna.

Lucy made a face of confusion.

"Because the 'mission' is not a real established quest, they are left without a rank, so to be safe Master makes Natsu and Wendy go with an S-Class." Explained Lisanna, "We don't really know what they will encounter, so rather safe then sorry."

"Oh, okay," said Lucy, "So who is going with you?"

I pointed towards Laxus and recited his name.

Thinking I called him, he turned his attention towards me, "What?"

"Nothing Lisanna and Lucy just wanted to know who was coming with us."

Laxus rolled his eyes and turned back to his conversation.

I reached for my drink when all of a sudden I felt drowsy. The last thing I remember was the sound of glass shattering.

I yawned as I reawakened from my sleep.

"Natsu-San, are you ready to go?" Came the voice of a young girl.

I looked to my side to see a twelve year old girl with blue hair in a cute red school dress, staring up at me with hopeful eyes. Her hair was done up into two pigtails held together by a red attachment.

"Yep!" I said as I jumped off my chair.

I turned around to grab my bag, which was under my chair, and I saw Lisanna's forehead was bleeding. Wendy saw it to and stepped forward.

"Are you okay, Lisanna-San?" Inquired Wendy.

"Yeah," she said as she put a wet towel up to her forehead. She cringed at the feeling of cold water hitting her bloody forehead.

"Here!" Exclaimed Wendy. She climbed up onto the chair I was sitting on to get a better look, and outstretched her arms so her hands were millimeters away from the wound. Her hands began to glow a light green color and slowly Lisanna's wound disappeared.

Lisanna smiled, "Thank you Wendy!"

"You're welcome!" She said as she jumped off the chair, like I did, and crashed on the floor.

"Klutz," remarked a white cat.

"Hi Carla!" Exclaimed Happy, "Do you want a fish?"

A tick mark appeared on Carla's forehead, "No I do not want a fish."

Happy fell into a mini-depression.

"Happy has a crush on Carla." Stated Lisanna to Lucy.

Lucy giggled.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Asked Laxus as he picked up his duffle bag.

"AYE SIR!" Yelled Happy as he jumped up and sprouted wings.

"Wow, look at that, even Happy wants you to leave." snickered Mira.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door. Wendy chased after me, nearly tripping on the way.

* * *

><p>We had just left Magnolia when I turned to Wendy and asked, "So where are we going?"<p>

"Chaos Mountain." Responded Wendy, "Mystogan-Nii said that Dragons used to live there."

"Chaos Mountain..." Muttered Laxus.

"Do you know anything about it, Laxus?" I asked.

Laxus nodded his head, "Only rumors though."

"What kind of rumors?" Inquired Wendy.

"I heard that it was the sight of the greatest Dragon Massacre by human hands in history."

The area grew silent as we took in the information.

"Like I said, it's just a rumor." Shrugged Laxus, "It probably isn't true. The rumor went on to say that this entire massacre of a community of dragons was done by seven humans. Dragon Slayer or not, I highly doubt seven people could cause that much destruction."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

><p>A few Days Later<p>

* * *

><p>We had made our way to a dirt road. To either side of us was Grassy Plains as the eye can see. To our left was a large mountain rising up from the horizon. It was enormous. The top was properly covered in snow, and gradually decreased as the altitude decreased. Its green color suggested vegetation, but the most interesting aspect of the mountain was the large "bald" spots scattered about. In some spots on the mountain, the forest would cut off and a large area of grass covered the area.<p>

"That's it." Pointed out Wendy in a soft voice.

"So that's Chaos Mountain." I observed.

Wendy nodded her head.

We walked on and reached a village near the foot of the mountain. We didn't pay it much attention and slowly, we reached the base of the mountain.

We stopped and looked up at the Mountain. Observing it for a few seconds, we began our hike up.

We were quickly surrounded by tree's on all sides.

"Let's fine one of those patches of land!" I exclaimed.

Laxus shrugged and we continued forward, hoping to arrive at one of the locations.

"Hey Natsu-San?" Asked Wendy.

"Yeah Wendy?" I answered.

"What if...the rumors are true?" She asked.

"If they're true...then..." I honestly didn't know how to respond to such a question.

"Then we find out what happened, and see if our findings can give us information on why the Dragons disappeared." Answered Laxus, "But like I said, the chances it is true are very slim."

Wendy nodded her head, "I...I think I see it up ahead."

True to her words, up ahead between all the trees was broad daylight. Curiously, we also found some fallen trees scattered about.

We walked into the clearing and found grass covering the ground and moss on the dead trees. Looking around, I realized that a battle must have taken place. There were holes scattered about and the dead trees had claw marks on them. I pushed the thought away.

"We should probably set up camp soon," called out Laxus.

"Why?" Asked Wendy.

He pointed towards the sky, "A storm is coming our way. We should be able to find a cave somewhere."

"Do we have to go now?" Asked Wendy.

"You two can stay here. I'll search for some shelter."

We nodded our heads and went back to observing the landscape.

"What do you think happened here?"

I looked over at Wendy and found her stretching her arm through a cut in a fallen tree.

"I'm not too sure, but given the amount of destruction to the area, I would say there was a battle."

"So do you think Laxus was right?"

Wendy was now making her way to one of the craters.

"There probably was a battle here." I answered, "Has Grandine told you about the Dragon Civil War?"

"Yeah, she said it was a war for human rights."

"Yeah, so maybe this was the site of a battle."

"I-I think it was!" Yelled Wendy in a frightened manner.

"You okay Wendy?"

"N-no!"

I quickly ran to the crater Wendy jumped in and saw what had scared her. In the crater was the skull of a dragon. Sticking out of said Skull was a broad sword. It was position rather close to it's right eye.

I grabbed Wendy and got out of the hole.

"Let's find Laxus." I said.

"Natsu-San." Began Wendy.

"It's okay."

I heard the crackle of lightning in the distance.

"Let's go." I said.

I followed Laxus' scent until we found him near a river. There was a steep cliff on the other side.

"Find anything good?" Inquired Laxus.

"A Dragon's skull." I answered.

He looked at me.

"It didn't look fresh, it was kind of decayed."

Laxus gave us a confused look. He looked at Wendy then said, "Lead me to it. Wendy you stay here with the cat."

"Um, okay." I said.

I walked away with Laxus in tow back towards the crater.

"Something seems off about that." He said as we walked through the trees.

"What?"

"If it's as old as you make it out to be, then why hasn't anybody ever discovered it?"

I realized what he was getting at. Finding Dragon bones would be a huge discovery.

"I guess you're right. If we found it that easily, then how did nobody else find it."

I felt a rain drop fall on my forehead. It didn't take long for it to become a downpour, but by then we had already reached the sight.

"Which one?"

I pointed towards the one with the dragon.

He walked towards the location and after some observation, said, "Someone did a shitty job of burying it."

"What?"

He motioned for me to follow him and jumped into the crater.

"This crater was actually a grave." He said as I jumped in after him, "It was probably made by magic. Look you can see the rain washing the rock away. The Dragon was either buried alive or killed then buried. The person who buried it probably only covered the top with stone and left the inside hollow. Like I said, a shitty job."

I stood by examining the skull with the sword protruding from the head.

"We should head back." He said as thunder cackled above.

We trudged out of the crater, with added difficulty due to the rain causing a mud slide. Once out we made our way back to Wendy. Once we reached her, something incredible happened.

Wendy was sitting under a tree waiting for us to return, when suddenly a lightning bolt struck the other side of the river where the cliff was. The cliff easily gave way to the destructive bolt. The explosion rang out through the area, and we three dragon slayers were left deaf for a few minutes before finally regaining our hearing. It took a little longer for our vision to return, as dust surrounded the area.

Once all of our senses returned I said, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," responded Wendy.

I responded like-wise.

"We should be okay now. Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice." Stated Laxus.

"What…is that?" I asked.

"Wha…" began Laxus.

Before us was some kind of cave, with an iron door blocking the entrance, or it would be if the lightning hadn't blown it off its hinges.

"Sh-should we investigate it?" inquired Wendy.

I smiled largely, "OF COURSE!"

I jumped across the river, with added help from my magic and landed at the entrance to the cave. Laxus and Wendy followed suit and we wandered into the mysterious cave.

To our amazement, the inside of the cave closely resembled a hideout, once we were done walking through the steel hallway. The area we ended up in was completely dark, so I ignited my fists to help lighten the room. It looked to be a general hub area, more specifically like a waiting room, complete with chairs and a reception counter. We went around investigating the area, but the only good thing we found was an old map of the area. Studying the map intensely, Laxus called for me.

I walked over in his direction. He was behind the reception counter, and was sliding a small piece of the wall back to show a small box that was seemingly lined with Lacrima.

"Place fire in the Lacrima." Instructed Laxus as he read from the back of the map.

I did as instructed, and the Lacrima absorbed the fire, and suddenly we found the entire hideout lit up.

Laxus proceeded to motion Wendy over to him so we could all see the map.

"This…looks like a kind of bunker." Noted Wendy.

"Look at the date." Laxus pointed towards a date, indicating it was in year X320.

"Almost four hundred years ago…" I pointed out.

"Wasn't there some Dragon War in X300?" asked Wendy.

"History says so." Answered Laxus, "If this indeed is a bunker then that would explain why we found the remains of a dragon outside the hideout."

Slowly I began to chuckle, to build suspense.

"What?" asked Wendy.

I jumped up thrusting my fist in the air with a large smile on my face, "Time to solve a mystery!"

Laxus face palmed and Wendy looked at me with stars in her eyes. He shoved a map at me and got one for himself and Wendy, "Alright, we'll split up. I'll take all the ones in this area." He circle all the rooms that we would reach by walking straight, "Wendy will take these ones," he circle the ones to our left, "And Natsu can take these." He circle the ones to the right.

"Um…Can we do a team cheer?" inquired Wendy.

"Sure," I responded as I thrusted my fist forward, meeting Wendy's.

"Fine," Laxus said as he followed suit

"Alright, Team Dragon Slayer on three!" exclaimed Wendy.

"One, Two, THREE TEAM DRAGON SLAYER!" we all yelled out, with less enthusiasm from Laxus.

"We meet back here when we're done. Should you find something dangerous and/or scary find the other two, got it?" ordered Laxus.

"HAI!" both me and Wendy exclaimed as we saluted him.

We then parted ways. I took to the right and found myself in a more comfortable looking waiting room. I looked down at the map to see if I could find out what this room was, but it was written in a language I didn't understand.

"Based on the look of this room…I would say this was a living room." I thought aloud, _"But why would a room like this be in a bunker. It seems too…comfortable…was it a private bunker?"_

I moved around the room. It was a relatively small room. It had two couches, both facing each other with a table between them. A Love Seat was at one end on the table and a chair at the other.

Curious, I looked under the table and found an assortment of board games. Some of them I was able to recognize but others I couldn't.

On the other side of the room was a bar area, fully stocked with alcohol. I walked behind the counter and saw there were some nonperishable food.

"Not much here." I muttered, _"It definitely feels like a bunker."_

I decided to move onto the next room, which I found was a hallway. I would have ignored the room as a whole, until I realized there were two pictures on either side of the wall. They were dusty, so I had to clean them. One Photo was of Seven Dragons. I studied the picture and deduced that there was a fire dragon, which looked like a skeleton on fire, an earth dragon, which looked like a dragon with rocks on it, a water dragon, which closely resembled a serpent, a dark dragon, which looked like a generic dragon with dark scales. The other dragons looked like: a dragon with silver scales with green skin jutting between each scale, a dragon with sleek scales, and a dragon who looked like the dark dragon but white.

"_Based on the look of the photo I would say this was painted, which would make sense, I don't think camera's existed back then."_ I noted.

I moved to the other picture, but when I got the dust on it, I was surprised to find that there were claw marks running the length of the photo, making it undistinguishable.

Deciding not to dwell on it, I moved on to the room on the left. I found myself in a sleeping quarters. There were three beds. They were all neatly made up. I looked through the bureaus that were also in the room, but only found miscellaneous stuff that I would find in my bureau, like a paper clip. I decided to check the room across the hall, and found an exact replica, but with three differences, there were four beds, they were all messy, and there were four bureaus to go with them. I found just about the same stuff as the other room.

I then took a look at the final room in my sphere, the one at the end of the hall, which I found was a small bathroom. I found nothing of importance besides some dusty soap and four different bottles of shampoo. I quickly came to the conclusion that three of those bottle were for the females that were living in the bunker.

Having finished the investigation of my section, I made my way back to the hub.

* * *

><p>Wendy<p>

After we all parted ways I went to my left.

"_Don't worry Wendy, Natsu and Laxus are the only other people here."_ I thought.

I looked down at my map and saw only four rooms were in my section. I walked into the first room and found a medium sized dining room. In the center of the room was a large table with two chairs lining the length of the table on one side, a bench on the other, and one seat was at each end. On the wall to the left of the door to the hub was a China Closet, completely set with fine china. I investigated under the table and found nothing, and inside the China Closet and found nothing other than fine china.

I made my way to the next room. It was a kitchen. It was rather small, suggesting that it was not a public bunker.

"_Well, the table didn't have that many seats, so there wouldn't be a need for a large kitchen."_

The kitchen was a pretty standard kitchen, the only thing that made it different was that it had two of everything. Two ovens, two sinks, everything was doubled. I looked down at my map and saw the last to rooms were across from each other. I decided to try the smaller of the two first, which was to the right of the entrance to the kitchen. I made my way to the back of the kitchen and found the room I was looking for.

It was a relatively large pantry, and it emitted a horrid smell, most likely due to rotted food. I tried to see what was in there before the smell got too strong. Curiously I found torches. Having finished killing my sense of smell, I decided to try the other room. I walked across the kitchen and opened the door to find a pitch black room.

"_Why were the other rooms lit, but not this one?" _I wondered.

I quickly got my answer, when I realized that the temperature had dropped.

"_Oh, this must be a freezer." _

I wanted to investigate the Freezer, but in the dark, I wouldn't be able to see anything. I suddenly remembered the torches I found in the pantry and realized that was why they were there. I rushed over to the pantry, bore through the smell and grabbed as many torches, and matches, I could.

I stood outside the open freezer and lit a torch on fire. I kept it as close to me as possible without burning my clothes and made my way into the freezer.

I found an assortment of meats, most, if not all, of which were spoiled. I stopped right in front of a glass bottle and screamed. In said glass jar were several eye balls. I bolted towards the door, but suddenly the room started shaking, and the door slammed shut!

* * *

><p>Laxus<p>

Once Natsu and Wendy had gone off in their directions, I made my way to my side of the hideout. I took another look down at the map and saw that the first room I would find is rather…large. I sighed and went forward.

The first room I discovered, was a gym. I found several dusty equipment littered around. I took a look at the weight lifting equipment, and found them to be set up for some heavy lifting. All-in-all, it was a pretty average gym.

I turned to the room on my left and found a locker room. It was pretty barren, and there was nothing of worth. I made my way to the room opposite of that, and found the exact same thing.

I sighed as I realized that I may have gotten the most boring area. It took me a total of about ten minutes to scout three rooms, and figured that Wendy and Natsu may still be on their first room.

"_Then again, Natsu does have ADD, and Wendy is pretty young. Come to think of it, I don't really know too much about the girl. She's always out with Mystogan. I wonder if she will do a thorough search?"_

I made my way to the room on the opposite side of the Gym entrance to the Hub, taking little note of the scattered work out equipment. What I found was a simple room with a ladder going upward. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was. I climbed up said ladder and was surprised to find that it stopped at a certain point. Given that the light was too dim due to my height, I conducted Electricity through my hand to give me some light. What I found was a cave in. Then I made the mistake of poking it.

A few pebbles fell through, and at first I thought nothing of it, but then I heard a shriek that sounded like Wendy's voice, and the entire cave in collapsed, luckily, I was able to jumped off of the ladder a second of so before the entire thing collapsed. I laced my body in electricity, and the moment I touch the floor, I bolted out towards the gym, barely missing the falling debris.

Seeing as the last room was just destroyed, and realizing that a certain little girl probably just found something, I left my area.

Just as I was leaving the gym and entering the hub, I saw Natsu dart across the hub and towards Wendy's location. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Wendy wasn't a weak little girl as so many people would like to view her. She was a Dragon Slayer.

I walked through the dining room and then the Kitchen to find Natsu running around yelling Wendy's name.

"Laxus!" yelled Natsu, "I can't find her!"

"No need to yell." I responded as I made my way to the closed door. There was an iron bar covering the door frame to keep the door from opening, "I think it's fairly obvious where she is."

I reached to lift up the iron bar, but found it wouldn't budge.

"Help me with this." I ordered.

Natsu walked over, and together, we lifted up the iron bar, and opened the door to find Wendy shivering with her legs up against her chest and her arms hugging her legs.

"Woah, it's cold." Remarked Natsu.

Natsu walked into the cooler and picked Wendy up. By the time Wendy was out of the Freezer, she was done shivering thanks to Natsu's heating 'abilities'.

"I'll take a look inside here." Said Natsu as he went back into the room, his fist a blaze.

"What happened?" I asked, looking down at her.

"E-eyes." She said, shaking once more, "G-giant eyes."

Suddenly, we heard running from within the freezer.

"RUN!" yelled Natsu.

Wendy didn't even need to think twice and ran away immediately. Natsu bolted out and closed and locked the door.

"What?" I asked.

"I swear I saw a skeleton and I swear it was moving!" exclaimed Natsu.

"You, Natsu Dragneel, ran away from that?"

"Hate to say it, but this place is kinda creepy enough as is."

"Alright, then let's just go."

"I think Wendy would like that."

"And you."

I chuckled as we turned around to meet up with Wendy outside the hideout.

"We're probably going to have to tell the Magic Council about this." I told Natsu as we walked out of the base.

"Yeah, I figured." Said Natsu.

We took a step outside the strange base to see Wendy on the other side of the bank in the pouring rain.

"Let's go." Said Natsu, "We'll stay in the town near the foot of the mountain."

* * *

><p>400 Years Ago<p>

Rain fell upon the destroyed landscape that was once a gigantic mountain. Forest fires ravaged the surrounding landscape with an intensity not even the rain could keep up with. It was a complete battle field. In the air, three humans flying atop serpents fought against full grown dragons. In one particular area, a single human female with long green hair tied into a single braid stood atop a blue dragon. A sword lodged was lodged in the dragon's skull just above the eye. From a distance away, a youth watched the girl intensely.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


End file.
